Princess and The Emospada
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Orihime, as known as the Princess is struggling to help her poor brother. Until one day, a stormy night changes everything, even her love life as well. UlquiHime, combined with Jeanne-Marie LePrince de Beaumont story.
1. Meet The Princess

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Bleach and its characters or the original plot of Beauty and The Beast.  
But I do have a jar of Ulquiorra, Murciélago and his second released state as well. They're so cute!

**Author's Blah:**  
If you haven't realize, just a short notice, I combine my original fic with the old story of Beauty and The Beast by **Jeanne-Marie LePrince de Beaumont—**the one who made my brain go "DING!"**. **Only some parts in the story though, the latter plot will still be mine but based by Beauty and The Beast. Thank you for the one who had made this wonderful fairytale, and so, please carry on with the story :)

**Note:**  
Read at 1/2 please, thank you!  
Sorry for grammatical errors and misspelled words, because I'm that crappy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

o ~ Meet The Princess ~ o

* * *

There was once a very rich family known as the Inoue. They both have two children; Sora Inoue and Orihime Inoue. Sora, the eldest of the sibling, detest their parents with passion because all they've been doing is go to parties, balls, concerts, plays and never once did they give time for their children—_there are maids for them_, their mother once said.

As they grew up, Sora being old enough to fend himself, asked Orihime to get out of the house. Being the little girl she is, she agreed and both of them run away with all their things in their suitcases.

Sora, while he might be raised in a rich and noble family, never once looks down at the less-fortunate people. He's a hard-worker and a very talented boy. That is why he could find work easily; many people would gladly accept him.

While he's very bold and independent, his sister is reliant and soft—maybe _too_ soft, he always commented.

Orihime Inoue. She's extremely gorgeous; when she was little, everybody admired her, with her beautiful—albeit a little weird—peach locks and cheerful attitude, they called her "The Beautiful Hime" or "Princess". She was such a charming, sweet-tempered creature, spoke so kindly to poor people, and was of such an affable, obliging behavior. Which men would not fall for her traits?

This made the girls in the village very jealous of her. Not that we could blame them because Orihime practically attracts all male population.

Now, Orihime is turning 16 and Sora's almost 21, both living peacefully in the Karakura Village. They are neither rich, nor poor but they're less than average, since not much money could be made in this small town. Several gentlemen would have married her and could give her a much more "suitable life" they said. But she told them she could not think of leaving her only brother, her only family, alone.

Now, the princess is walking around the small town, singing in her melodic voice, even though a little out of tune, as the birds chirped merrily with her.

She brought a basket full of books for her to return, as the man who owns it, Uruhara Kisuke, is a kind man who likes people who love to read—and Orihime is one of them, and she's his favorite reader too! He even has his own library near his house, for those poor people who could not afford any penny for a book.

People would greet her and she would gave them a charming smile only she could have.

"Hello, Orihime! It's a nice day out, yes?"

"Oh yes, Rangiku-san," She smile at the beautiful blonde woman. "Ah, do you have that wasabi, peanut butter and ketchup bread? I would like to have some."

"Oh yes! I've baked them not too long ago!" The blonde busty woman went into her house and a second later, she's back with a bag full of bread. Orihime grab her little purse for money, but the lady merely shakes her head and handed the bag to the young lady while smiling. "No need to pay that, it's free for you."

Orihime gasp lightly, "Are you sure? It's a lot of bread!" She commented, peeking into the brown paper bag.

"Don't worry, dear, I still have lots of them back there," Rangiku said, pointing inside. "Besides, you need strength for the day; I don't want you to collapse or starved."

Orihime looks at the kind woman before her eyes tear up and she bowed. "Thank you, Rangiku-san! I really appreciate it!" She looks at Rangiku, giving her another smile before biding her goodbye.

Rangiku waves at the retreating figure of Orihime before sighing. "I hope that child is alright."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The peach haired girl skipped along the town, humming another tune she just made. The leaves start to fall around her and she noted that it's almost autumn, which means it's almost winter!

She loves the sun, but she loves the snow more! It's so white and pure and you just had this urge to grab them.

Orihime sighed dreamily, imagining the winter that will come. She and her brother would always had a walk around the town, maybe to the lake where she could skate clumsily, or they could have a chat every night, watching the snow fall with a mug of hot cocoa in her hands, and then they would go to Rangiku's house to celebrate Christmas!

Ah, yes, that's the perfect plan.

She giggled, imagining the fun she and her brother would have. She continues to hum—sometimes being greeted by the townsfolk—and carry on with her journey.

* * *

**End Note: **This is the edited version of the old one—which is done poorly, if you asked me. Yes, I'm ashamed of how crappy the old version looks like. I don't have much experience then, but I'm improving!—and still. I must say, reading old fics do make me excited and it helped me getting new ideas for other stories. It's pretty refreshing! For readers out there, I recommend you to do the same :) and do review, it helps my brain.


	2. The Famous Bachelor

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Bleach and its characters or the original plot of Beauty and The Beast.  
But I do have a jar of Ulquiorra, Murciélago and his second released state as well. They're so cute!

**Author's Blah:**  
Another edited-version of the old one. I'm sorry it took me so long to have the strength to re-edit this. My biggest apologies! So here, I give you all a jar of Ulquiorra for free! Please take care of him and don't ever forget to feed him!  
Oh, and never put him in the same jar with Grimmjow. Yes, I just bought a jar of Grimmjow :D

**Note:**  
Read at 1/2 please, thank you!  
Sorry for grammatical errors and misspelled words, because I'm that crappy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

o ~ The Famous Bachelor ~ o

* * *

She hummed, swinging her hands with the basket and the brown paper bag. Orihime practically danced through the road, still singing the song she knew well twirling around the golden leaves. She could feel the cold weather biting her skin, freezing her with the little warmth she had from the thin garments.

Stopping at a fountain in the middle of the town, she took a seat and decided to read while resting, rubbing her aching leg.

It is a collection of beautiful stories; it's instantly became one of her favorite book, because of all the prince charming and all the happy ending—she just love fairytales!

But one story caught her attention; it is about a beast and a girl, where the beast captured her. With a lot of problems and struggles, the beast died by the hands of the local hero—who claim he loves the girl—from the village. But she believed that is not the true ending, not the real ending, she knew that for sure. Somehow, the last page of the book was torn and she can't find it anywhere.

Just as she about to close the book, a cat appeared out of nowhere, with its oddly white fur, blue ears and cerulean eyes. It looks stunning as its long white tail tipped with blue whipping behind, staring at the book with mild curiosity. The cat paw points at the drawing; the beast holding out a red rose to the beauty.

Orihime smiles, "Ah, the beast tells the beauty that he loves her by giving her a flower… isn't it romantic?" She said in a dreamy sigh. "I wish I have someone that will love me and give me a rose."

The cat mews as if understanding and then lick its paws before blinking at her, its cerulean eyes reminded her of the sky, or the sea, or her hairpins that her brother brought back after one of his trips. The hairpin she always wore, the hairpins that reminded her of Sora, her big brother. She closed the book and sighed, putting it back to the basket she brought before she pull the cat to her hold and put it inside her basket with her other belongings.

She looked down at the cat. "I'm sorry, kitty, but do you mind if I ask you to accompany me to the library?"

The cat mewls again, blinking at her before she smiled and took off.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Not far, just around the corner, someone is stalking our heroine.

Or to be precise, _two people_ are stalking our heroine. The one has unruly brown hair and handsome face, known as Sousuke Aizen, one of the most charming men in the village; girls swoon over him while the guys seethe with envy.

The second one, a man with silver hair and narrow-to-almost-non-existent eyes, stand behind Aizen, hands inside his sleeves.

"Nay, Aizen," Gin spoke for the first time. "Do we have ta follow 'er around? It's like… stalking."

"We are _not_ stalking… we're merely watching."

Gin sighed. "Whatever ya say, Aizen-sama."

They decided to go out of their hidings and reveal themselves to Orihime, but alas, they only attract the overly fanatic Aizen fangirls as they squeal and shriek at the appearance of their "lovable God", as they say.

He walks past them, posing as "I'm a handsome, genius, strong and stunning-looking man" near Orihime, but the girl didn't pay any attention to the brown haired lad as she keeps talking to her little new friend. Aizen stare at Orihime's retreating form, clearly not pleased as he walks back to Gin with a smile, but evidently have murderous intent all over his face.

Everyone does know that Orihime is the object of unwanted attention from the local most famous bachelor—which is Aizen—whom she perceives as 'impervious and enigmatic'.

Some thinks that they're the perfect couple—the flower of the village and the handsome bachelor—but some prefer Orihime with a less-secretive man as the fangirls of Aizen prefer them to be his wife and go to hell with Orihime—of course, not the young lady notices anything.

Gin look at Aizen, "Why do we have ta follow 'er around anyway?"

"Because she will be mine," Aizen smile crookedly as Gin looks at him with a raised brow, thinking that is not the case or the answer he seek.

"But—"

"She is the best."

"Well, yeah she is, but—"

"Don't I deserve the best?" Aizen walk closer to Gin and see him right in the eye, still with that suspicious smile on his face.

"O-of course, but—"

"Then she will be mine." Aizen calmly stated, turning around to go back to his abode and try another tactic to catch Orihime's attention. His mind keeps reeling as he hummed a tune.

Gin sighed, slumping before limply follow Aizen.

* * *

**End Note: **This is pretty good, I must say—and Aizen is definitely _not_ OOC in this one. I must admit, I wanted to dig a hole and jump into it when I re-read the old version of this chapter. It's so lousy, and Aizen is definitely OOC! I don't know how can I be so stoopid. Anyway, please review, it would lighten up my mood :) and certainly make my brain go faster!


	3. Big Library and Striped Hat

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Bleach and its characters or the original plot of Beauty and The Beast.  
But I do have a jar of Ulquiorra, Murciélago and his second released state as well. They're so cute!

**Author's Blah:**  
I have finally reached chapter 3, while chapter 4 is in the process of re-editing. I hope you'll be patient. Oh, and I think this one is pretty bad written because.. it's just no fun! I don't feel it.  
I guess I'll have to edit it again someday.

**Note:**  
Read at 1/2 please, thank you!  
Sorry for grammatical errors and misspelled words, because I'm that crappy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

o ~ Big Library and Striped Hat ~ o

* * *

A soft voice singing a lovely tune could be heard somewhere in the crowd. Ah, yes, our lovely little heroine is on her way to the library.

She smiled, greeting the townspeople and sometimes talking to her cat—yes, she just claimed the cat as hers—and stopped when she sees the library not far. A smile formed on her face when she imagined the books she'll be able to read today.

She put a finger on her lips. "I hope Urahara-san have new books today."

The small cat looks at her, big blue eyes unblinking as she continues walking through the crowd to get into the library.

Her gray eyes travel upwards to look at the tall building. The beautiful wood that framed the windows, or the soft pastel colored walls, she loved it all. For a small village, it sure has a big library, thanks to Urahara.

The bell rings as Orihime walks in. A man with a weird striped hat smiled from one of the ladders he's on. "Good morning, Orihime! How was your journey?"

Orihime eyes lit up when she sees the blonde haired man. "Ah, I met Matsumoto-san, and she gave me this delicious wasabi, peanut butter and ketchup bread! I still have some left, Uruhara-san, would you like some?" She offers him the chocolate-green colored bread with some chocolate beads outside.

The man sweat-dropped and then smiles forcefully, "No, thank you Orihime, I am pretty full right now." _And never in a million years will I eat that._

"Oh," She looks down. "It's a shame though. Well, I guess I'll eat it myself then…"

"Ah, please on with the story, Orihime." He smiles.

"Oh, yes! I met Yoruichi-san very early this morning; she looks gorgeous today, or should I say, _always_, ne, Uruhara-san?" She raised an eyebrow, smirking as the man blushed lightly. "And I think I see Aizen somewhere… oh, by the way, I took a walk around the town before I headed here, and look what I've found!" She squealed before grabbing something from her basket and shoves it to Uruhara's face while the man raised an eyebrow in surprise and interest.

There, in her hand was the said blue-eared cat, mewling while looking at Uruhara with its big, deep and radiant cerulean eyes. Time stopped before the cat hissed and pounce on the man, scratching his face, making red markings all over.

Orihime yelp before grabbing the cat, "Bad cat! Don't attack Uruhara-san!"

Uruhara feels like the room is spinning and his face hurts like hell before he looks up, brow scrunched together, looking comical with those scratches on his face. "Why did it attack me? Where did you find it? Are you sure it's a cat?"

"Umm, okay, to answer your questions," The girl said before she inhales deeply. "First, it's a male. Second, I'm not sure why he attacked you—maybe your face triggers something? Third, I found him near the fountain when I was resting, and he came to me, and yes, I'm positive it's a cat. Moreover, his beautiful blue eyes match my hairpin!" She said with glee while pointing at her hairpin.

"Alright, then," The man stood up and put his hand beneath his jaw, face void of emotion as he looks at the feline. The cat hissed but he stopped when Orihime scratch the spot behind his ears. Uruhara sigh and then shrug, leaving the matter behind and then walk deeper to the library, followed by Orihime who's holding the cat close to her. "So, what business do you have here?"

"I want to ask your permission to borrow this book." She grabs a blue book from the basket, showing it to Uruhara.

Uruhara laughs, "I think you just borrow it last week, and yet you still want to borrow it again?"

"I can't help it; it's my favorite book after all." She smiles.

"If that's the case," The man smiles before he placed a gentle hand on top of the girl's head. "Then it's yours."

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked, startled, surprised and happy at the same time.

"Positive."

Tears brimmed in her eyes before she hugged the taller man—thank God the little cat managed to jump away in time, or he'll be squished. "Thank you so much, Uruhara-san!"

He smiles softly; Orihime is like a daughter to him, someone to protect, and it's just a must to make her happy, to make her smile, to make the despair in her eyes disappear. He loves the girl, heck, everyone loves her!—well, except a certain Aizen fangirls.

"Yes, yes," He said while patting the girl's head. "Now, run along, Sora will be worried if you went away too long."

"Ah, yes, thank you very much, Uruhara-san!" She said before she put the book inside and grabs the cat before placing it inside the basket, making it comfortable. She looks back once more and waves, walking out of the library.

Uruhara waves back, a smile still etched onto his face before it's gone when Orihime's retreating figure disappeared.

He sighed before saying, "I hope she's alright." and turned away.

* * *

**End Note: **See? It's bad, right? Not much action or anything at all. But I do still hope you'll give me a review or two. Yes, I'm _that_ desperate. I got a feeling that I'll have another writer's block. Hope not.


End file.
